Radiation therapy or “radiotherapy” can be used to treat cancers or other ailments in mammalian (e.g., human and animal) tissue. One such radiotherapy technique is a Gamma Knife, by which a patient is irradiated by a large number of low-intensity gamma rays that converge with high intensity and high precision at a target (e.g., a tumor). In another embodiment, radiotherapy is provided using a linear accelerator, whereby a tumor is irradiated by high-energy particles (e.g., electrons, protons, ions, high-energy photons, and the like). The placement and dose of the radiation beam must be accurately controlled to ensure the tumor receives the prescribed radiation, and the placement of the beam should be such as to minimize damage to the surrounding healthy tissue, often called the organ(s) at risk (OARs). Radiation is termed “prescribed” because a physician orders a predefined amount of radiation to the tumor and surrounding organs similar to a prescription for medicine.
Generally, ionizing radiation in the form of a collimated beam is directed from an external radiation source toward a patient.
A specified or selectable beam energy can be used, such as for delivering a diagnostic energy level range or a therapeutic energy level range. Modulation of a radiation beam can be provided by one or more attenuators or collimators (e.g., a multi-leaf collimator). The intensity and shape of the radiation beam can be adjusted by collimation avoid damaging healthy tissue (e.g., organs at risk) adjacent to the targeted tissue by conforming the projected beam to a profile of the targeted tissue.
The treatment planning procedure may include using a three-dimensional image of the patient to identify a target region (e.g., the tumor) and to identify critical organs near the tumor. Creation of a treatment plan can be a time consuming process where a planner tries to comply with various treatment objectives or constraints (e.g., dose volume histogram (DVH) objectives), taking into account their individual importance (e.g., weighting) in order to produce a treatment plan that is clinically acceptable. This task can be a time-consuming trial-and-error process that is complicated by the various organs at risk (OARs) because as the number of OARs increases (e.g., up to thirteen for a head-and-neck treatment), so does the complexity of the process. OARs distant from a tumor may be easily spared from radiation, while OARs close to or overlapping a target tumor may be difficult to spare.
Traditionally, for each patient, the initial treatment plan can be generated in an “offline” manner. The treatment plan can be developed well before radiation therapy is delivered, such as using one or more medical imaging techniques. Imaging information can include, for example, images from X-rays, Computed Tomography (CT), nuclear magnetic resonance (MR), positron emission tomography (PET), single-photon emission computed tomography (SPECT), or ultrasound. A health care provider, such as a physician, may use three-dimensional imaging information indicative of the patient anatomy to identify one or more target tumors along with the organs at risk near the tumor. The health care provider can delineate the target tumor that is to receive a prescribed radiation dose using a manual technique, and the health care provider can similarly delineate nearby tissue, such as organs, at risk of damage from the radiation treatment. Alternatively or additionally, an automated tool (e.g., ABAS provided by Elekta AB, Sweden) can be used to assist in identifying or delineating the target tumor and organs at risk. A radiation therapy treatment plan (“treatment plan”) can then be created using an optimization technique based on clinical and dosimetric objectives and constraints (e.g., the maximum, minimum, and mean doses of radiation to the tumor and critical organs).
The treatment planning procedure may include using a three-dimensional image of the patient to identify a target region (e.g., the tumor) and to identify critical organs near the tumor. Creation of a treatment plan can be a time consuming process where a planner tries to comply with various treatment objectives or constraints (e.g., dose volume histogram (DVH) objectives), taking into account their individual importance (e.g., weighting) in order to produce a treatment plan that is clinically acceptable. This task can be a time-consuming trial-and-error process that is complicated by the various organs at risk (OARs) because as the number of OARs increases (e.g., up to thirteen for a head-and-neck treatment), so does the complexity of the process. OARs distant from a tumor may be easily spared from radiation, while OARs close to or overlapping a target tumor may be difficult to spare.
The treatment plan can then be later executed by positioning the patient and delivering the prescribed radiation therapy. The radiation therapy treatment plan can include dose “fractioning,” whereby a sequence of radiation therapy deliveries are provided over a predetermined period of time (e.g., 45 fractions), with each therapy delivery including a specified fraction of a total prescribed dose. However, during treatment the position of the patient and the position of the target tumor in relation to the treatment machine (e.g., linear accerator—“linac”) is very important in order to ensure the target tumor and not healthy tissue is irradiated.